


just a tease

by bickz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, idk what else to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Oikawa is impatient and Kuroo has absolutely no sense of urgency, especially where pleasure is involved.





	just a tease

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble request from my twitter (@bickzyy)! pls enjoy ((((:

Oikawa is a brat. He’s stubborn and impatient and a snobby perfectionist. 

And Kuroo knows these things all too well.

Which is why he goes slow with his fellow captain, takes his time and drives Oikawa insane just to watch him squirm and give that cute little pout. Kuroo smirks, the smile stretching across his face slowly, leisurely, because he doesn’t do anything with any sense of haste. He peppers barely-there kisses over Oikawa’s neck, down to the delicious curve of his shoulder, relishing how the other boy shudders. 

“Stop teasing me so much…” Oikawa whines, clutching desperately onto the front of Kuroo’s shirt. “You know I don’t--  _ ah _ !”

“Hmm, sorry, I didn’t catch that last part,” Kuroo hums, licking over where he just bit into Oikawa’s porcelain skin. That earns him a light shove, not enough to actually push him away.

Kuroo chuckles against Oikawa’s neck before bringing his hands up to massage up and down his sides, still unhurriedly as ever, until on one pass he slips his fingers under the other boy’s shirt. His long fingers are like ice on Oikawa’s skin, eliciting a small squeak of surprise. But it’s not long before the brunet melts under Kuroo’s expert touch. 

“See, you like the teasing,” Kuroo goads, still grinning as he mouths along Oikawa’s throat. 

Another gentle bite to his flesh has Oikawa pressing himself flush up against Kuroo, grinding their hips together. They let out groans in unison, and Kuroo finally straightens up to get a good look at the flush creeping over the other boy’s face. He’ll never get enough of this, of the heated look in those eyes, of his glistening open lips. Kuroo loves to pick Oikawa apart, tear down his meticulously built walls that protect his fragile ego and overwhelming anxieties. As completely different as they are, Kuroo understands Oikawa the most -- understands that Oikawa needs these slow moments, the build of anticipation, to be forced to teeter on the edge of sweet release. 

So, Kuroo captures that wanting mouth, swallows up Oikawa’s wet pleas to ‘hurry up’, ‘stop teasing’, and -- Kuroo’s personal favourite -- ‘fuck me already’. They’re all met with quiet huffs of amusement and more taunts, because in the end they both know that Oikawa will get what he wants. Kuroo can’t resist peeling off Oikawa’s clothes, keeping him warm with hot kisses and tender strokes. And every single time Oikawa tries to take control, to bring this whole thing crashing down for the sake of brevity, Kuroo pins him in place and smothers him with kisses and caresses that make them forget that there’s a world outside of their shared breaths.


End file.
